


I Want to Punch You, but Also Kiss That Smirk off Your Face

by Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys



Series: Flowers for Brooklyn Boys (Stucky drabbles) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky being a little shit, But only if you squint, First Kiss, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, like it is only hinted at at maybe being a thing, tiny dom steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/pseuds/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was getting that feeling again. The ‘I want to punch his lights out…but I also want to kiss that smirk off his face.' feeling that he had come to associate with the man from the first time he modeled for his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Punch You, but Also Kiss That Smirk off Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanwork of which I make no profit. The characters in this story are sadly not mine but property of MARVEL.
> 
> Non beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. (If you are looking to be a beta, please hit me up? I am new to the site.)
> 
> \--
> 
> I was sent a head canon on Tumblr by the wonderful: thesummer-soldier.tumblr.com
> 
> "like stucky au where they're both in college. Bucky is that one popular kid that always manages to have a girl or a guy around his shoulder no matter where he is (it's just to get Steve jealous) and Steve's the skinny, artistic newcomer that likes to keep to himself; not a big fan of talking to people except his friends. But he makes a big deal to always talk to that cocky brunet that models for him in his art class. The one he had a crush on. Little does he know, Bucky feels the same way" 
> 
> ~ thesummer-soldier

He is the absolute worst subject.

Bucky moves so much that Steve swears he is doing it on purpose. He especially thinks so because, occasionally, Bucky seems to fucking SMIRK at him when he does it.

He may be over analyzing but, It gets infuriating. Enough so that it makes Steve want to punch him sometimes… but at the same time, Steve finds himself wanting to smash him against a wall and kiss that cocky grin right off his face???

It's so confusing. Steve is just a smol gay. How is it possible to be so attracted to someone but also think them a complete JERK?

This is only exacerbated by the “mixed signals” he is getting from the brunette.

Like, Bucky usually has some dame or fella absolutely draped over him when Steve, on occasion, spots him in the halls but, the way the man’s eyes always seems to travel to him in those passing encounters gives Steve the irking impression that this shit is intentional.

If Bucky liked him, why did he not just come out and say it?He did not seem to have trouble letting other people know what  he wants.

–

Over time, the hall way encounters seem to increase…Steve takes note and it only serves to peek his curiosity further. What had been just a nagging feeling was now beginning to smell pretty damn fishy.

Steve was certain Bucky and him did not share any classes…so why did he bump into him so frequently nowadays? … Steve winds up inquiring of the peer advisers, rather clandestinely, till one of them hands him a copy of Bucky’s class schedules.

Looking over it, Steve finds all the confirmation of what Bucky is doing he needs.

 _‘well then.’_ ,the blond thinks. He was game for this If Bucky was playing.

Bucky may be a little shit but, Steve can be one too when he needs to be.

–

Enlisting the help of his friends, Steve returns fire.

For a week Steve starts appearing outside the classes on Bucky’s schedule that do not interfere with his own.

The first time it is with Nat, the two of them sitting pressed together from shoulder to thigh on one of the hall benches directly in Bucky’s path to his next lecture.

The second time he has an arm around the small of Clint’s back as they pass Bucky in the hallway…Both times he makes is sure to look up in time to catch a glimpse of Brunette’s confused expression as he hurries along.

The third time brings it all home, as he bars nothing.

Right as Bucky exits his class, Steve locks eyes with him before pulling Sam down into a kiss. It’s his turn to look cocksure when the other man nearly drops his books.

Catching himself, Bucky just sorta “fish gapes” at Steve for a second, his mouth opening and closing a couple times before snapping shut. With a high, frustrated whine, Bucky tosses a hand sharply up in the air in the universal signal for, ‘I give up!’ and very nearly stomps away.

Something like victory buzzes through Steve as he lets go of Sam.

 _“and that’s how it’s done.”_ , he hums, giving his friend’s shoulder an appreciative squeeze.

–

It’s the next week and Bucky has stopped his “game”.

In fact, he is not even purposely placing himself in Steve’s route anymore. The couple times Steve does cross him in the hall, it is during where their normal schedules place them in the same part of the building around the same time. Both occasions their is no one hanging off of him and Bucky does not look at him.

Wednesday, When Bucky comes to model for his class, Steve is left very confused by the class’s end. Bucky sat perfectly still the whole time… and with no cocky antics. By

Friday afternoon, Steve decides he does not like this change at all.

–

Steve surprises Bucky on his way from his last class of the week, catching him at the top of the stairs. The vantage point allows him to stand a little above eye level with man for once.

Not pussy footing around with it, Steve questions Bucky outright.

 _“If you wanted as date, why did you not just, you know, ask?”_ A small frown, Bucky looks down at the books in his hands.

 _“You kinda made it clear last week that you were interested in…other people.”_ , he says.

 _“That was only because you played around with me first, you Jerk.”_ The blond counters, crossing his arms.

 _“Was only trying to make you jealous…”_ , Bucky murmurs, peering up at Steve.

 _“Well. It worked!”_ , Steve admits. _“For being as handsome as you are, you’re kinda dense. I was playing YOUR game.”_

 _“…So you weren’t trying to tell me to back off?”_ , Bucky asks tentatively.

Steve just shakes his head. ‘Yeah. Oblivious. He really IS pigeon headed.’, he laments to himself. He is about to just call it quits but, Bucky speaks up again.

“You think I’m handsome?”, Bucky prods, voice teasing, that damned cocky smile of his returning firmly to his face. Steve groans.

He was getting that feeling again. The ‘I want to punch his lights out…but I also want to kiss that smirk off his face.' feeling that he had come to associate with the man from the first time he modeled for his class.

…He acts on the urge to do the later.

Grabbing at the collar of Bucky’s Jacket, Steve hauls him up into a bruising clash of lips and teeth. The reaction he gets from Bucky is more than worth if and it definitely shuts him up.

After the initial shock of Steve ATTACKING HIS FACE WITH HIS MOUTH, Bucky fucking melts into it. The way his knees sorta go weak nearly topples them both down the stairs.

To avoid an accident, Steve leads him the rest of the way up before, in an unexpected burst of strength, Swinging them around so that the Brunette’s back collides firmly with a wall.

Bucky only has enough time to let a surprised huff before Steve is on him again.

The smaller man tries to lick his way up into his mouth and Bucky admits him with a throaty whine. Without much thought, Bucky lets him self slide part way down the wall to give Steve better access. It is not the most comfortable position but he endures it because, god, this was hot as hell.

It was nothing like how he had imagined kissing Steve would be like. For one thing, he had always been the one he saw leading it...But what ever was going on here?…It was just as good…maybe even better than what he envisioned.

Bucky had apparently dropped his books at some point because, when he reaches his arms up to cling at Steve’s shoulders for a little support, they are empty.

When they finally pull back from each other, Bucky has to let himself slide the rest of the way to the ground. He is winded to all hell and when he looks up at Steve, He is not doing any better. ‘wait. Doesn’t he have asthma or something?’, Bucky thinks. ‘How is he not dead after kissing like that?’

After a moment, Steve joins Bucky on the floor. Catching his breath, the blond stares blankly out into the hallway.

Steve could not believe what he had just done.

Glancing over at Bucky, he takes in the red of the other man’s lips and his ruffled attire and knows he surely looks the same. Steve would be lying if he said he was not even the slightest impressed with himself for going for it…Bucky really has the softest freakin’ lips.

“I hope…that answered any questions you had as to whether I fancied you or not, Jerk”, Steve pants, shooting Bucky a cooked grin.

“Oh yeah. I think I got it…”, Bucky breathes back. “…Punk.”

Steve chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, and would like to see more works like this, please kudo, comment and review. Thank you.


End file.
